Digital production color printers, such as the Xerox Corp. DocuColor™ 5000 and 8000 Digital Presses, may show excessive gloss levels in color prints particularly when images with dark shadow colors are printed.
Advanced destination profiles typically provided in the printer contain a Gray Component Replacement (GCR) module which sets the amount of CMYK separations to be used appropriately. Particularly for dark colors, adjusting or modifying GCR is one way to reduce the gloss level. This process, however, can be difficult and complex since modifying GCR may induce contours depending on the way GCRs are designed.
Another way for reducing gloss levels is by introducing low gloss toners and improvement to the fusing subsystems. This approach is extremely complex and may also be very expensive. As such, customer expectations for gloss have not always been completely fulfilled.